


Zoned Out

by MoldedMind



Category: Original Work
Genre: Conditioning, Erotic Mind Control, F/F, Flash Fic, Pleasure Conditioning, Programming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoldedMind/pseuds/MoldedMind
Summary: Lindsey can't stop herself from zoning out in front of the TV when she gets home from work.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 38





	Zoned Out

Tired after a long day, Lindsey found herself sitting in front of the TV again, only half watching. She found she’d been doing this more and more often lately – get home from work, change into her pajamas, and drop herself in front of the television screen. The days and nights were all starting to blur together – she couldn’t even remember a single thing she’d watched last night. She remembered sitting herself in front of the TV, and then she’d woken up at 5:00 am on the couch with the TV still playing and moved to her bed for the last 2 hours.

Sleeping on the couch wasn’t good sleep, just like sitting and staring at the TV wasn’t a good use of her time, but she was just so exhausted that there was no other option.

She thought maybe she was watching a basketball game, but she couldn’t focus her attention enough to tell. All she was really processing were the bright colors of the basketball jerseys.

“Ah, there’s my good girl,” Becky said, walking into the room. Lindsey didn’t acknowledge her roommate – to be honest, she barely registered what she had just said to her. 

Becky sat down on the couch next to Lindsey, but Lindsey didn’t take her eyes off the screen. “You’ve remembered all my lessons so well, haven’t you, pet?” Becky stroked Lindsey’s hair briefly, then withdrew her hand. 

“You’re doing exactly what you need to,” She continued. “You know that when you get home, it’s time to program yourself – and you know exactly how to do that. Whenever you want to, all you have to do is just turn on the TV and let your attention drift… all those delicious lessons I’ve planted in your subconscious will just keep repeating themselves like a tape, getting stronger and stronger every time.”

Lindsey didn’t respond – still wasn’t consciously processing Becky’s words. However, her body did; she felt her muscles loosen even more, and the figures on the TV became even more out of focus for her.

“It’s impossible to focus on anything when you watch,” Becky continued, speaking directly into Lindsey’s hindbrain. “All the colors, all the action – the more you look at it, the more exhausted it makes you, and the deeper you sink. You can’t help it – it’s an inexorable, gravitational pull dragging you down. All the action on the screen is demanding so much of you, and the more you watch, the more it takes from you. It empties your mind, until all that’s left are my beautiful programs.”

Lindsey kept staring, but she felt her focus slipping even more, like she was slipping backwards, into her own mind, until the entire room was very distant and far away. She could barely even see the TV anymore.

“That’s it,” Becky encouraged. “Just let it all go for me.” 

Lindsey did – losing track entirely of where she was, who she was, everything. Everything was just erased into blank oblivion, and it just felt so nice, and peaceful.

Unconsciously, Lindsey began stroking between her legs.

“There you are,” Becky said. “You’ve gone so deep now that you are completely empty – and you always remember that that is the perfect time to reward yourself with pleasure and show me how deep you are at the same time. You’re so deep now, you don’t even remember what language is, do you?”

It was obviously a rhetorical question. Lindsey kept lazily stroking herself, staring with unseen eyes at the television, drifting in the unconscious unthinking pleasure of oblivion.

“Good pet,” Becky encouraged. “You just keep doing everything you’re doing. Program yourself just as long as you need to, to make yourself my perfect slave. You’re getting closer every day, learning my lessons more and more deeply. I’ll come back in a few hours and program you more deeply again.”

Becky gave Lindsey a light kiss on the cheek. “Until then.”

Becky left then, but Lindsey didn’t notice. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a voice was telling her incredibly true things that just became more and more true the more she stroked and the more pleasure she felt. She knew what the voice was telling her was important, and that she had to remember, but also that she had to forget – she could learn it all without knowing what the words were saying. It was all sinking in anyway.

She just had to keep doing what she was doing.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr.](https://moldedmindupdates.tumblr.com)


End file.
